A Meet With The Gorosei
It was rather a very normal day; the sun was high in the sky. A few clouds fit it, giving a picture of a peaceful moment. The local townspeople went about their business as usually, however unknown to them. A rather strange sight was coming through their town, a set of 5 monks all walking in a straight line. A man dressed in all white at the head, as the rest followed behind. An older man with a white cloth covering his face, next a younger man with a white mask and black hood covering his face. The next one was a bigger monk, bald and dressed as a traveling monk holding a set of mala beads in his hands. The last monk was also a bald and big man, but was dressed most formally. What could have these men doing here? Is there a wedding or funeral going on? '' ''These were no ordinary monks, they were special monks that called themselves the “Priests” who were handed picked by the Gorosei themselves, to be part of this group. What does this group do many ask? To oversee all the religious and spiritual affairs within the World Government, from acting as sages to giving funeral rights to a dead official or such. That is what these men where charged with, they also act as warriors in time of war to protect the nobles and other important figures. '' ''As the procession of monks, came to a stop. They have arrived at a very strange building, it was a Government building. As they entered the building, there was Marine Officers and many other high ranking members of the World Government there. Why so much security? For the members of the Gorosei, where in the building waiting in a room for these simple monks to arrive. When the arrived at the doorway, they were greeted by officers and such. Marine officer: Hello, High Priest Santo. Brothers Kai, Tai, Sai and Mai. The Gorosei have arrived just a few moments ago, they are ready to see you now. Santo: Thank you; please lead us to their chamber. Santo said as he finished his prayers, putting his beads away as the other monks had done the same. Santo looking onto the doorway that was blocking them from the most powerful men in the world. Santo’s peaceful and quiet prayers have now become a serious and colleted expression. His words rolling of his tongue in a clear and well spoken tone, being heard through the whole room. The brothers remained silent, as they walked behind Santo, by two. When they arrived, the all five elders of the Gorosei were seen sitting in comfortable chairs as they looked at the monks who have just came in. On the opposite sides of the room were the monks, and 5 totami mats. One at the head for Santo and four more behind him for the brothers to sit, as the stepped before their totami’s mats. Although strange Santo bowed his head, then followed by the other brothers before the Gorosei. Then they took their places on the mats, and then a moment of silences went between the two groups. '' '''Gorosei 1:' Saint Santo Cielo, it is good to see you and your followers are doing very well. Santo: Yes and you to Elders, you look as if the heavens blessed you as well. Gorosei 2: Enough of the small talk, Santo. We have a few problems that you and your followers are needed for. Tao Tai: Yes, just what would these problems be? Gorosei 2: There is a woman who is name Oichi Bagans, running around throughout towns and cities. Creating chaos and many other crimes, we have sent many marine units. But sadly as you know, they never return. So the reason why we have called you here today, we have a special task for you. Santo: You wish for us to capture this girl, purify her and then release her? Gorosei 3: '''Sadly no, we feel as she is to big a threat to the peace of the World we try to so hard to keep. We order you to capture the girl, take her to your base and then kill her out of view of the public eye. '''Gorosei 4: Yes, this is the best way to handle a situation as such. That girl is a member of the Bagans family, so if her death was seen in the public eye. It could spark something within many people, who were supporters when they rebelled against the World Government. Santo: I see, so this girl is part of the Bagans family. They are a disgrace to the heavens, and then this must be heavens will. We shall accept this order to do as asked, but we ask you to lead us do as we think best in capturing this girl. Gorosei 1: You have free range to do as see you see fit, but you must not let that girl be executed in front of the public eye. How you wish to execute this girl is up to you, so Santo we still must discuss a few other matters. Tao Mai: Elders, why would you wish to take the life of an innocent girl she must be possessed. We just need to capture her and exorcize her, and then she can go back into the world. I can’t see why you would want to take her life! Tao Mai yelled out at the plan they were begging to form, Mai being a man who doesn’t wish to see human life to taken away. He yelled out against the Gorosei elder, a moment of silence went by. One of the elders with their cane slammed it onto the ground, as the silences were broken. He yelled out. Gorosei 5: You dare speak up against us; we work for the good of the people as a whole! The life of one girl doesn’t make chaos go away; we wish not to take life. But it is necessary, to kill threats to the Government and the WORLD! Santo: Mai, refine yourself. You make yourself look like as if you were a pirate and the work of the Devil himself. Tao Mai: One Thousands Pardons, High Priest. Tao Tai: Enough of this you two, you old gasbags gave us orders so we have to do it. Is that all we have to discuss with you here elders? Gorosei 2: Yes we do, have you heard of a man named Demetrius D. Xavier? A small pause, as the name who was brought up was the who the monks thought was almost the “Anti-Christ”. The monks have heard of this man, his ways and many other disturbing things about him. Santo, looked at the Gorosei elders with a serious look showing fear. Because they know at what about they are going to hear isn’t going to be pretty. Santo: '''Yes, elders we have heard of that man. '''Gorosei 3: We have received many threats and warnings from him, which he is going to launch a full scale attack onto the World Government. We go with caution; most of the Marines think that he is just using threats to scare us. However, I and the other elders agreed to have you and your brothers take care of him. He has no need to live, nor does those Hakuri Children or Pirates. Gorosei 4: Yes I agree, they have been proclaiming that they are looking for the Danu model, Brahma. To think at just what he could do if was able to get his hands on that power. Tao Tai: Yes, to think of what a god complex of a man could do. He would be like that Enel fellow, either way we must keep that orb locked down tightly. Santo: Yes Brother Tai, I agree as well. So Elders I would like to request that I get a vice-admiral, four marine vessels and men to use in the protection of Jousai down for the time being? Santo said as he bowed his head, the Gorosei taking a few moments to talk among them. Then the Gorosei looking back at Santo, as one of the elders stood up and said. '' '''Gorosei 1:' Santo your request shall be granted, we will sent Vice-admiral Necrid Bagans and his young apprentice, with four of the finest naval vessel and reveres of marines that we have. However, the rest of the elders and myself, expect you to use them as if they were your own followers do you understand? Santo shook his head in agreement, he himself and the other brothers standing up and bowing to them. The Santo looked at the elders and asked them. '' '''Santo:' Elders, I must ask do you know of any leads to where Demetrius and his crew could be. Gorosei 2: We have heard of a girl that goes by the Name Oichi. She was said to have some contacts with Demetrius. About 2 hours ago there was a report from a marine vessel. Stating that there was a girl in a drunken like state fighting a few units of marines and taking them down with a strange power. That report was from a small village, just about one hour away from here. Now if you hurry that girl still might be running around and you could capture her as ordered. Then question her, on he leads to Demetrius. Santo: I see, now by the glory of the heavens and the god of this universe. I and my brothers shall capture this woman and question her, and then we can be able to execute her. ''With that, Santo and the Tao Brothers bowed again to the Gorosei and then all departed. '' Category:Kazekage21 Category:Stories